Evasion
by silent-phoenix4
Summary: Serena is finally getting used to living in a new city and a new apartment, but when a few odd encounters alter the future that she had in mind for herself, she ends up having to make quite a few decisions that she never wanted to make.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello! I have a few things to say. I know I put this under romance, and it will have romance. But I put it under Serena and Darien…now there will be that pairing, but not until about chapter 2 or 3. This story focuses mainly on Serena, so Darien's pov won't be used more than once or none at all, though he'll be around. So Serena and Darien are already together and like I said before he doesn't show up until chapter 2 or 3. Oh and Serena can transform into Sailor Moon in this as well. Happy reading!

* * *

Serena placed a map on the small round table in front of her. She smiled as she traced her finger over the blue symbols that depicted small buildings around a courtyard. She had been out for most of the day and had just sat down for a cup of coffee at a café she wanted to try ever since she moved into her apartment.

Serena moved just a little over two weeks ago and she was looking forward to living somewhere other than her parent's house. It already felt nice to have a place of her own, even though the sparsely decorated rooms screamed plain and boring.

She had promised herself that she would wait and shop for her new home when she accumulated a bit more money, but she had already gotten tired of staring at bare white walls and unfurnished table tops. Just the thought of spending one more day in a bare room sent her cringing and ready to walk into another home furnishing store.

As a strong gust of wind pulled at her, she spared a glance at her watch. She hadn't been sitting at the café too long, but she was anxious to finish shopping and get home so she could decorate.

Grabbing her bags in two hands she walked over to a garbage can to throw out her drink. Just as the empty cup hit the bottom of the garbage can a hysteric woman knocked into Serena, sending a few of her bags out of her hands and crashing to the ground. As the contents spilled, Serena looked at the woman and watched her fall onto her knees, picking some of the fallen items up.

The woman was mumbling something under her breath that Serena couldn't really catch, but she dismissed it as she watched the woman collect the dropped items.

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry." The woman managed to say as she wiped some of her tears off her face and scrambled up, her long blond hair covering a large portion of her face, but Serena could see most of her features.

She was bothered by the woman for some reason. Sure she wasn't that mad about being bumped into, the woman seemed sorry enough as it is, though the apology seemed to hold something more. Narrowing her eyes Serena searched the woman's face for some sort of clue or sign of something, but the woman's face held nothing but despair and fatigue, judging by the dark circles that were set deeply below her eyes.

Heaving a sigh she softened her face at the woman, feeling that she was probably overreaching.

"Hey, it's fine. But is there anything I can do to help you? By the way, my name is Serena." Serena placed a sincere and warm smile on her lips, trying to comfort whatever troubled the young woman standing next to her.

Serena extended her hand to the woman to show her she had nothing to fear, and because she was generally interested in what was troubling her.

"T-thank you, I'm f-fine. My name i-is Christa. I have t-to go now, s-sorry again."

The handshake was brief and Christa's grip was unnaturally weak and limp. Again Serena found something wrong with the way Christa spoke to her, something just seemed off about it.

But before Serena could say anything else, the shaken woman frantically spun around with tears on her face and was already starting down the street. Wondering what the woman's problem could have been, she pondered whether she should follow the shaken woman or just let her go on her way.

Just as she was about to go after her, she was already out of site, most likely blending in with a crowd of people. Tearing her gaze from the street, Serena looked down at her bag that the woman had accidentally made her drop and then she stole a glance up the street again, but she could see no trace of Christa.

Sighing she picked up her bags and headed to the shops located about a block away. She had never been this far from her apartment yet, but she just never had the time.

As she approached the first store and opened the door she was assaulted with the smoky but comforting scent of incense. As she breathed in more of the scented air she felt herself relax, she felt at ease and very peaceful.

_Huh, I need to buy some of that stuff to put in my home._

As she wandered around the small shop she lazily scanned the various shelves full of knickknacks and artifacts.

Serena came to a stop as she eyed the beautiful necklaces that hung from a few old nails in the wall. The necklaces seemed so out of place hanging on a rusty nail that she wanted to buy all of them. Though as she looked at the price she placed the necklaces she was holding back onto the nail, they were too expensive for her.

Just as she was turning away to leave she bumped into a figure that seemed to have just appeared, letting out a gasp of surprise she righted herself and then turned to look at the figure she almost knocked over.

"I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm really sorry for bumping into you." Serena waited for the figure to turn around, but when it didn't she started to panic.

"Are you alright? I really didn't mean to bump into you, did I break anything?" She placed her hand on the figures frail back, she could now tell that it probably was an elderly woman that she knocked into.

When the woman grabbed Serena's hand she almost jumped, the woman's hands were very gnarled looking, probably due to arthritis or just old age. But as Serena's gaze jumped to the older woman's eyes she was surprised to see pearlescent eyes staring at her.

"Oh! Did I hurt you, do you need help?" Serena was starting to worry that the woman was deaf and blind, but again she was surprised when her hand was squeezed in a tight grasp, though it wasn't painful.

"Child, don't worry now, I'm alright. Sometimes I lose my train of thought, especially as of late. I should be asking you what you need, but I've been working here all my life and I rarely notice anyone new come in." As the woman's hand fell away from Serena's she turned to the necklaces and ran her hand over them.

"That's okay. Um, I was just looking at the beautiful necklaces that you've got here, they are truly magnificent."

_Hm, so she must be blind, but she noticed that I was new customer and new to the city. Well, she probably memorizes voices if she is truly blind._

Serena felt the gaze of the woman again, this time it felt like she could see through her soul, like she was reading her thoughts. For the second time in a day she tried to shake the weird feeling that she was now picking up from being near the older woman.

"Thank you for the compliment, dear. Would you like to buy one of them from me today, they've been here an awfully long time."

"Oh, I was just looking around. Plus they are slightly out of my price range, I may buy some another day. By the way, my name is Serena and I just moved here a little over two weeks ago." Serena smiled sheepishly at the blind woman but realized her smile couldn't be seen.

_But it's the thought that counts._ Her thoughts reminded her.

"I see. My name is Evelyn. Wait a moment while I go get something for you, I think you may like it." And before Serena could protest Evelyn was shuffling towards the back of the store and into some sort of storage closet. She walked with confidence, even though she was blind.

_It's probably because she has been working here a long time and she knows where she is going._

While waiting she heard some shuffling of bricks or some sort of rocks, maybe something heavy.

_Wait, shuffling of bricks or rocks! What is she doing back there, maybe I should help her._

As Serena made her way to the back of the shop, Evelyn appeared in the storage room's doorway. She was holding a small box that had a keyhole in the center of it and the box was embroidered with intricate gold flower patterns.

_Maybe she misunderstood me, I didn't have enough money for the other necklaces on display, how could I possibly afford whatever is in that box._

"Now, can you wait a little longer while I get the key for this?" But even before she could answer Evelyn gently placed the box in Serena's right hand and walked away again. This time she headed towards the antique looking cash register. But instead of opening it she reached into what looked like a slot under it, she couldn't really get that good of a look. When Evelyn came back with the key she had a small smile on her face, like she was excited to give the key to Serena.

"I want you to take this key and open the box with it." As Serena grasped the rusty old key she gently placed it in the small box, as she twisted the key is made a grating noise, but it wouldn't open.

Not wanting to break it she left the key inside the keyhole and turned to Evelyn. "It doesn't look like I can open it, maybe you should try yourself or let someone else open it." Evelyn shook her head and placed her hand on Serena's shoulder. She had a weird look on her face, disappointment maybe? Serena wasn't quite sure, but she didn't want to be responsible for breaking the tiny box.

"No, I couldn't possibly open this, my hands too old and frail. But…are you positive that you cannot open it. Surely someone as young as you could have enough strength to open a tiny box. Just try a little harder; I'm sure you won't break it." Evelyn's hand retreated from Serena's shoulder and came to rest on the box in Serena's hands. She gave her a motherly pat for encouragement and took a few steps away from Serena, smiling.

Swallowing hard Serena turned the key that was still firmly connected to the small box and gave it a more forceful turn. As she heard something give or break inside of the box, a small popping noise was made. She immediately cringed and was about to apologize for breaking it. But instead of breaking, it soon snapped open, its small rusty hinges protesting against the movement. Inside was a very pretty necklace. It looked very antique and old, though it still had a classy charm about it. The dark blue of the stone seemed to catch the light and the gold patterns encasing it were the same as the designs on the outside of the box that it was placed in.

"How do you like it, Serena?" Serena managed to rip her gaze from the beautiful necklace to look at Evelyn. She was looking at Serena expectantly, but with a gaze of something else. Longing? Or maybe she just wanted to see its beauty for herself. It was along that line of thought that Serena realized just how little she knew of the older woman in front of her. She had made Serena feel welcome and comforted in such a short period of time that she wasn't sure what to do.

"It is really beautiful, but you can't possibly think to give this to me? I can't afford such an antique, though I can promise I'll be back after I've saved up some more money to buy one of your less expensive ones." Serena handed the box to the Evelyn, who refused to take it.

"It's free." Evelyn had a knowing grin on her face. "Free? Why would you give this to me? Surely you have some family that you would like to give this to?" Serena was completely floored, this woman was being so nice, maybe she was losing her mind and didn't realize what she was possibly giving away.

"Well, you're new to the city so I thought it would be a wonderful gift among all of the stresses you're probably facing right now. Oh, and my family, well that's a story for another day. Won't you come back some other day and talk to this old woman? Because I have to get going, it's getting time to close up shop and I need to get some rest." Serena seemed to accept the gift from the woman, feeling a little ashamed that she brought up the topic of family and how she thought that Evelyn could possibly be experiencing dementia; she was probably just an old woman who was being nice.

"Thank you for the beautiful gift and I will definitely be back some other day. Have a nice day, bye." With a wave Serena was out of the shop, but not after seeing a wave from Evelyn. Deciding to wear the necklace right away, she clasped it behind her neck and decided that it looked stunning with the outfit that she was wearing.

Glancing at her watch Serena realized that the few hours she was inside the little shop time had went by so fast. It was already dark outside and she really couldn't shop anymore since most of the shops were closed. Retracing her steps Serena made her way back to her apartment.

As she was just a few blocks away from her home she sensed something, more likely someone. It was weird how she was just aware of someone, but she didn't know what to do. Though, out of the corner of her eye she saw a small figure walking. Hesitantly she turned towards the small figure and realized that it was a little girl.

Looking around her the feeling that she had before vanished and all that was left was the little girl walking around without anyone with her. The child was about four or so and she was wandering into what looked like a dark alley. Fear overtook Serena as the child disappeared in a cover of darkness. Running across the street she called for the child, but received no answer.

Swallowing her panic she walked into the darkness of the alleyway and out of the soft glow of the security light. As she walked straight ahead she tripped and stumbled across trash and other things that she didn't want to think about at the moment. As she made it to the end of the alley she realized her mistake, there was no noise of a child stumbling around in the dark, and as a large figure loomed over her she scrambled back a few steps.

Squinting her eyes she knew it was a man, probably the one that was watching her before. But in his hands was the little girl that she was following, and the child didn't look too happy in the man's arms. She looked like she was on the verge of tears and she was reaching out to someone, but it wasn't Serena. Turning her head to the left Serena spotted another figure, only this one was huddled in the corner of the alley and looking at the child and man in fear.

As Serena looked closer she realized that the woman was the one who bumped into her earlier in the day, it was Christa. "What's going on?" Serena was worried, but she hadn't been attacked, though the situation didn't look too good for her, Christa and the child. "Is this the woman that you were talking about, Christa?" The man's deep voice echoed around the dirty alleyway. "Yes, it is her." Christa looked at Serena, her eyes were pleading, but Serena had no clue what she wanted.

"Good, now none of this would have happened if you would have given it to me in the first place." The man seemed quite angry with Christa and Serena wondered what ties Christa held with the frightening man. "I'm sorry, I was just scared. I shouldn't have run away, now can I please have my daughter back?" There were tears pouring out of Christa's eyes as she held out her arms to the man. "I don't think so, why don't you go find it before I give her back to you."

Serena watched as Christa nodded and made her way towards Serena. Frankly Serena didn't know what to do. She didn't know what they were talking about either. Christa barely talked to her when she bumped into her earlier in the day, so she was lost on what Christa could possibly want.

"Don't come any closer to me, I don't know what you both want, but I'm not a part of it! I'm going to leave right now, you don't need me." Serena started to walk away when she heard the man laugh and she felt a hand gripping her forearm tightly.

"You can't leave until I get what I want, and then you will be on your way, maybe."

But to Serena's relief the grip was light and feminine; the man had just spoken but hadn't moved from his spot in the middle of the alleyway.

Sighing Serena turned her questioning gaze over to Christa. But as Christa bent over to Serena's ear, nothing could have prepared her for what she would say. "Run, Serena."

* * *

A/N- Well I'm going to cut it off right here…I'll have an update pretty soon, this week soon. I just feel that this chapter is pretty long so it's good to stop right here. I hope everyone likes this story so far. I would really like and appreciate some feedback/comments/critique on this. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello! In this chapter I will introduce some of the other characters that are going to stick around for awhile. Most of the characters except Serena and Darien will be made up. Darien will be in the next chapter. Oh and by the way, I don't own Sailor moon.**

Serena's breath caught in her throat, should she run? Or should she help? She didn't know what was going on at the moment, though she knew she had something the man in front of her wanted.

She did know one thing for certain, she probably won't hand over whatever he was demanding, especially when he was threatening the child that he held tightly in his arms. Plus he was pretty threatening himself, he stood taller than average with what would have been a handsome face to Serena if it was about twenty years younger.

Ripping her gaze away from the intimidating figure she tried hard to figure out her part in all of this, but she had never seen the man before. Christa was the only one who she had seen previously, though that was only for a few minutes at the most.

Sighing Serena knew that she couldn't leave, and she would probably end up being dragged into everything that was going on. Because it was certainly made clear that she wasn't going to get away with just talking.

Even if she did run there was a high chance she wouldn't make it too far. Even worse would be falling flat on her face while running through the alley that is a maze of trash and other debris. It seemed like nothing was ever simple for her, ever.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched the man move, suddenly she felt uneasy. She could literally feel the agitation rolling off of him in waves. And even though he didn't move towards Serena more than a few inches at the most, the child that he held was the unlucky recipient of his emotions.

Feeling a few tugs on her shirt she spared a glance at Christa's face for any indication of what she should do, but she only received an incredulous look that clearly stated, why aren't you leaving yet?

"No." Serena said in a whisper, but to her it seemed to echo around the cramped space and she was positive it could be heard by anyone nearby.

"Christa, get it now! Or don't you remember, I have your daughter with me." The man was smirking now, his loud voice had caused Christa to flinch, or maybe she was reminded who was holding her daughter. It didn't help the situation that the man was positive he would get his way.

"You had your chance to run." Christa said quietly as she approached Serena cautiously, waiting to see how she would react with her advancing.

"Wait, I don't even know what you want! How am I supposed to do anything when both of you are talking in riddles? Maybe I can help you get whatever you want." Serena said. Her face was flustered red with frustration and anxiety, what she really wanted to do was get back home and forget everything.

"Why don't you tell her Christa? After all you're the one who involved her in this." He sounded very smug when he said that, and it seemed to get Christa very angry.

"It wasn't my choice, Adam. I only did what I had to, to protect my child. I never expected you to find out so soon." Christa said indignantly.

"No, you never expected me to find out at all." Laughing he shooed her with his hand, as if saying she should get going already, lest he have to wait for her any longer.

With that Christa shook her head and walked the rest of the distance between her and Serena. It seemed Serena's question would go unanswered, at least for the time being, she silently told herself.

She was expecting a fight or maybe even a grab for her purse, but she surprised when Christa grabbed Serena's brightly colored shopping bag and started searching through it.

Serena was too surprised and even a little curious to think about protesting when Christa grabbed one of her forgotten shopping bags and started rifling through it. But what really surprised her was how everything happened so fast, leaving Serena to feel like she was missing a vital piece of information.

"Here, have it. I don't want or even need it anyway." Christa huffed in anger as she tossed something from Serena's bag towards Adam. Serena watched it glimmer in the darkness as he caught it, but her attention was diverted from the object in his hand when one of the strangest things she had ever seen happen in a long time.

He all but dropped Christa's child as his face and body seemed to undergo a quick transformation into a more youthful visage once whatever he caught finally touched his skin. Now Serena had to admit that he really looked handsome, but in a lethal way.

As he brought his hand up to touch his face he seemed content with the transformation. "Ah, that feels better. Though you did lie before, do you want to know how I know you lied?" He waited for a reply, but when he didn't get one he continued. "Why would you possibly give this woman the necklace, you were just trying to get it away from me. It just doesn't make much sense, even for you Christa." Adam laughed as he once again managed to stir Christa's anger.

While Christa and Adam were arguing Serena started to get anxious, especially when they didn't just leave her alone and leave. After all, they obviously took what they wanted. Though she didn't remember buying a necklace other than the one she had just gotten for free.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to leave now. I mean…since you have what you want. Obviously I have no clue what the necklace means to you, so I'm leaving." Serena said as politely as she could. She wanted to get out of the dark alleyway and she wanted to get out alive most of all.

Serena was also hesitant to leave Christa alone with Adam, and even more so the child. She was nervous for them all, although Adam had finally let go of Christa's young child

But what was most unnerving was the necklace that was produced from her shopping bag. She didn't steal it and she didn't know how it was put in there. It must have come from Christa; there would have been plenty of time to place the necklace in her bag when she bumped into her earlier. Serena just hoped that Christa didn't plan all of that ahead of time, which would mean Christa would've known about her before meeting or talking with her.

Christa could have had good intentions, thought Serena, plus she didn't know the whole story. Maybe Christa wanted Serena to take the necklace with her, and if she would have went home earlier she wouldn't have been in this situation.

As another question of her's went unanswered she watched as Adam and Christa's yelling match escaladed even more, Serena was almost amazed that they haven't been heard. Also she could clearly see the necklace that Adam had just placed around his neck.

So the new problem for Serena was the fact that her necklace looked almost identical to Adam's. The only difference was that his stones color was pitch black and not a sapphire like the one she was currently wearing.

Self consciously she pulled the blouse closer to her necklace, trying to cover it. She then started to back up further, slowly heading to the entrance of the alleyway. But before she could complete the motion Adam was in front of her in a flash.

He just appeared about a dozen feet closer to her in about one second and at that moment Serena knew she was dealing with something more than human. It was sort of made clear to her pretty quickly especially after his face underwent changes right in front of her.

Though she was surprised at how fast he was, she wasn't prepared to feel his cold hand on her chest right where the shirt barely covered the necklace.

Almost immediately she regretted covering up the necklace that she was wearing, it had called attention to her since she hadn't moved in a considerable amount of time. She should have known that they were bound to notice any movement; and she should have calculated everything more slowly.

Serena felt his hand grip where her hand held the front of her shirt together, she still kept trying to conceal the necklace from his eyes. "Hm, what is this?" Was Adam's only reply before he roughly ripped her hand away from her shirt.

"Get away from me. I don't have anything you want." Well, she wasn't too sure she didn't have anything he wanted, but she hoped she didn't. But she did get an urge to protect the necklace that Adam was now trying to look at.

Serena's other hand was now forced to cover the necklace from his view, and she could see the frustration on his face as he gritted his teeth together. Serena guessed that he was used to always getting his way, due to the way he behaved.

Backing away again she looked over at Christa and she child, Christa was trying to convey something through her facial expression, but Serena didn't understand. She was only happy that they were okay, at least for the moment.

Soon Serena felt Adam's hands on her again, but they grasped her shoulders in a painful grip. As his nails dug into her shoulder she bit back any sound that would show her pain. She kept her face calm and blank as he shook her until she was dizzy, then taking advantage of her dazed state he once again ripped her hand away from her shirt.

Frozen she watched as he looked at her necklace in deep contemplation. She tried to move, but as he looked at the necklace he still gripped her wrist in an unbreakable grip. "Now I see what you were hiding. Smart, but it didn't work too well, did it?"

Ignoring his comment she didn't know what she should do, but before she could think on it she smacked his hand away from her necklace and stomped on his foot. He wasn't prepared for the retaliation, so he let go of her wrist on instinct and let out a yelp of suprise.

Once again she backed away from him, getting closer to the entrance to the alleyway. It was almost funny how quickly her first priorities had shifted to the protection of the necklace that she was still wearing. She figured that letting him get two necklaces would turn out to be a decision that everyone would regret.

Letting out a small sigh she said the familiar words that would transfer her into Sailor Moon. As she waited for the feeling she would always get from transforming, nothing happened. Confused she looked down at her body, when she still looked at her regular clothes she felt a trickle of panic go through her. Changing into Sailor Moon was her lost hope; really it was the last hope for Christa and her daughter also.

She knew she hadn't transformed in years because she hadn't needed to, but now that she needed it the most, it didn't seem to do or change anything.

In all of her confusion and panic she didn't realize that Adam was getting closer to her. "I don't know what you were trying to do a second ago, but it won't work. Nothing will, so just give up the idea of escaping." His rough voice seemed to cut through the night and it also woke Serena up to the realization that he was serious.

Not to mention Serena didn't notice him until he was practically on top of her. When he reached Serena he pushed her with a considerable amount of strength. Not expecting that, she gracelessly tripped over her feet and fell flat on her back.

Hitting her head on the filthy pavement she felt disgust and hatred run through her. She made it her responsibility to stop him because if she didn't stop him he would most likely do something to Christa and probably someone else.

As she started to get to her feet, she was pushed again and as she fell to the ground her head came into contact with the wall behind her for a second time. Once again Adam's face was in front of hers, though it was closer than before.

"Look at what you made me do, now you're filthy. I don't know if I want to be this close to you right now." Serena looked up at his smirking face, dazed at what was happening. The only thought that made sense at that moment was why Christa wasn't helping her. Had she ran off with her child and just forgot about Serena?

Feeling quite a bit betrayed since she risked her life for Christa and her daughter, and also the stupid necklace that was around her neck. What was so special about the necklace, why wasn't it helping her if it was so special and valuable?

Adam was suddenly closer than before, his breath hitting her face. Turning her face to the side she brought her one hand up that wasn't trapped beneath her and slapped him across the face. It wasn't a hard slap since it was her left hand, but it did get the desired reaction, especially when she kicked him.

But she almost regretted it when he came closer to her again, but with a different glint in his eyes. She wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't like she had time to think about it too much. This time his hand covered her face and smashed her head into the wall, she also felt him smack her hard across the face.

She wanted to retaliate, and show him that he wouldn't best her in this fight. That didn't get to happen though, because her vision was starting to fade slowly. It was only a matter of time that she would fall unconscious and she didn't want to think about what would happen then.

She could vaguely see little black dots littering her vision, and felt warm blood trickling down her dirt smeared face. She was helpless as his hands traveled to her neckline once again and gripped the necklace.

In one quick motion she felt him rip the necklace off of her neck, and she almost protested at the loss of warmth where the necklace had laid on her exposed skin.

She also noted that her shirt was ripped and showing a little too much of her skin, though she didn't bother to cover herself. It wouldn't matter anyway, she was going to die. Someone would fix her shirt when they found her, if they even found a body.

With that thought she let herself slump to the side, resting against the filthy brick wall behind her. The wall was most likely the only thing keeping her in a sitting position.

Adam was still on her though and the only wish that she had at the moment was to have him get off of her and let her die in peace. Her thoughts were racing through her head and it was hard to even think about one thing, she must be experiencing some sort of concussion or head injury.

But he wouldn't leave her alone because her head was smashed into the wall yet another time, leaving her head feel like it would split open. She wished she had enough strength to fight him off of her, but she just wasn't used to fighting after a long absence from any type of fighting or violence.

Then she felt his hands start to roam across her body, but she could barely lift her arm up. Her thoughts were a mess and she felt like everything was in slow motion. After waiting for what felt like hours he was lifted off of her, well it was more like thrown. She opened her eyes more fully as he was thrown through the air.

Letting out a small strangled sound of relief that he was finally off of her legs she watched her necklace fall from his hand and land with a light sound about a foot in front of her. As more black dots covered her vision she willed herself to craw over to the necklace.

Inching her body closer to the necklace her fingers grasped it loosely by the chain. It was a small miracle that she made it to the necklace since the pain in her head was building to a crescendo. Slowly pulling herself back up against the wall she realized she could see more people in the alley.

She still hoped that Christa was alright, especially her child, even though Christa had abandoned her to this fate. As she was falling more and more into peaceful darkness she was kept awake by the sounds of pain. There was very masculine voices surrounding her, and the sounds of pain still continued.

If she had been feeling up to it she would have cringed at the sounds of snapping bones and screams of pain. She just hoped that the wetness she was feeling on her face wasn't blood, but water or rain.

She was just happy that her necklace was clenched tightly in her hand, its weight making her feel at ease. She hadn't let him have the necklace after all, though she wished that the people in the alley wouldn't take it from her.

As the screams stopped and the noise died down, Serena heard footsteps all around her. Keeping her eyes closed she listened to their voices, but everything was jumbled together. As she was slipping further into oblivion she heard a familiar voice in the background. It sounded almost exactly like Christa.

Keeping deathly still and quiet she willed herself to hang onto consciousness for a little longer. Making sure her breathing was slow she tried to hone in on Christa's frightened voice.

"Where are you taking me? Give me my child, I didn't do anything wrong. You have to let me go, I promise not to do anything again! Take my necklace, you can have it. Just let my child and I go. And please don't let your men hurt Serena; I think she is still alive." Christa sounded desperate to get away, maybe they were better off with Adam.

As Serena listened to the man's voice, it wasn't at all like Adam's. Knowing that alone made her feel a little at ease. But the only problem was she couldn't pick out what he was saying. All Serena could pick out was a few sentences.

"Your friend is still alive, though not for long if you keep on talking and resisting us, but you better hurry since she is slowly dying of blood loss. We will save her life if you come with us and take your punishment for what you have done." The man's voice seemed to grow quiet as he sounded like he was arguing with Christa.

Serena hoped Christa was smart and listened to the man, Serena wanted to live past tonight and it sounded like their only hope was with these men. She only wished that when she wakes up, if she wakes up, that they will be in a safe place.

As Serena faded into unconsciousness she heard struggling and a loud feminine gasp of surprise. She also felt herself being lifted and carried in a firm grip, but after that she remembered nothing else.

**A/N- Thanks for reading this far. I really appreciate those who reviewed and everything else like that. The next chapter will be up in a little more than a few days. I would also appreciate reviews if you guys think this story is going good so far, anything I can change, something that isn't right...thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hello! This is the next chapter, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed and whatnot months ago. Sorry that I'm very late with this chapter, but now I have a lot more time to devote to this, and it will be completed quite soon. Oh, and this chapter is also quite long, I hope it's not too long, just let me know. One reason I haven't updated in so long is because I didn't really plan this out well enough, but now I know where it's going, so no more waiting months for another chapter. Later tomorrow I will probably edit the first two chapters for mini errors, so it won't change drastically or anything ----I also don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

As the sun set across the sky it cast its weakening rays onto Serena, who slowly opened her eyes, but before she could open them fully her vision swam, and became blurry. The soft and fading sunlight which was being emitted from the open window didn't help her tired eyes, but only added to the agony of her headache.

As she firmly shut her eyes to slow the spinning she took the time to listen to her surroundings in order to get a grasp on where she was. Her mind was fuzzy, and it took her awhile to think. The only sound that she could hear was the soft hum of a ceiling fan directly above her, everything else was quiet. But even the soft consistent hum of the fan grated against her headache, which only made it more painful.

Growing restless with her pain and confusion she turned to her side in the small bed, her body protesting against the movement, she felt sore and tired. The air was also thick with a peculiar scent, she surmised that it was the strong scent of rubbing alcohol or alcohol wipes.

In the back of her mind something was bothering her, but she didn't know what it could be, the pain in her body making her want to fall back asleep and forget that she even woke up. She just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she should be remembering something, and that sent a chill of fear through her.

Trying to stop the panic that was starting to surface she slowly opened her eyes for the second time, and let her eyes roam around the room. This time she could see everything more clearly, though when she didn't recognize anything, or even remember anything, she felt her heart painfully skip a beat in her chest.

Wincing at the pounding in her temples again she brought her hand up to slowly rub the area in hope of dulling the pain. She couldn't honestly remember when she had ever felt this bad; she couldn't even remember why she felt this bad.

Trying to stay calm in the unfamiliar room she took a deep breath, and slowly lifted herself into a sitting position; touching her head when the pounding in her temples increased to a painful crescendo.

Struggling not to move so she wouldn't upset her headache anymore, she managed to settle her still blurry vision enough to analyze her surroundings for anything that could possibly be useful.

Small, and plain with no apparent style; the walls in the room were painted with neutral colors, and from what she could see it was kept clean.

Sighing, Serena realized that she would have to get out of bed at some point, and figure out what was going on since her memories weren't cooperating. She started by shifting her body to the edge of the bed so she could place her feet firmly on the chilly wooden floor.

As she lifted her body halfway off of the bed she realized that she could barely support her weight. But, as she finally managed to straighten herself to her full height she felt something fall off of her lap, and then down her leg just as she was about to take a few steps towards the door. As soon as the object hit the floor it emitted a loud crash near her feet, she jumped in response, hoping that someone didn't hear the sound.

Quickly she dropped her gaze towards the floor, she felt disbelief as she looked at the dark blue sapphire necklace that laid in a tangled mess just inches from her feet. Still, she was worried not for the necklace, but that someone could have heard the impact from the heavy piece of jewelry against the hard wood floor. Reaching down to the floor she snatched the necklace into the palm of her hand, and as she held the necklace firmly in her grip, and looked at it for a few seconds she couldn't stop the sudden barrage of memories from filling her head.

When the images finally slowed she glanced down at the necklace again, and felt somewhat relieved. When she recognized the necklace she had seen images from the other night in her mind, they were just flashes of memory, but it still made her remember. Though the only thing that bothered her was that she had a blank spot in her memories from the time she fell unconscious until the time since she got up. Thinking back to the events of the other night she didn't know what she should feel, everything just happened so fast.

Sitting down on a nearby chair, she let her fingers lightly travel over the necklace as she started to gently untangle the golden chain. As her fingers skimmed across the cold surface she let her thoughts fall back towards some of the smaller details of the other night, so that she could see what she actually remembered.

Immediately there were two particular names that came to her mind, Adam and Christa. Adam wanted the necklace, and Christa was the woman who had bumped into her earlier during her shopping trip. And Christa had ended up placing a necklace in one of Serena's bags while she was helping her pick everything up. Serena wasn't necessarily angry at Christa, she just wanted answers, and to find out why she was the one who ended up getting the necklace. As much as she hoped that it was placed in her bag at random, she had a feeling it wasn't.

There were so many questions she wanted answered, but she decided to think back to when she had fallen unconscious. Serena figured she couldn't be in that bad of a place, especially since she now distinctively remembered how Adam was thrown off of her when she was losing consciousness. She also remembered being carefully picked up, and not just thrown over someone's shoulder carelessly. Feeling slightly better at that thought, she felt grateful to whoever left her with the necklace.

If she wouldn't have discovered it so soon she probably would've been agonizing about what had actually happened to her a few extra minutes. That brought her to another thought, was it really the previous night? Or had many days passed? If she remembered everything correctly, then it should have taken her at least a couple of days to wake up since she was severely injured and her various wounds were still throbbing.

She thought back to the major blood loss she suffered, and how she thought she would end up dying right on the cement of a dirty alleyway; basically dying to protect someone she didn't even know. She knew if she had been able to transform then she would have most likely been able to keep the upper hand in the fight, but that brought her to some more questions, like why she hadn't been able to transform. She wanted answers, and she didn't know if she would be able to get them from whoever's place this was. She knew these people had ties to some sort of abilities, she wasn't even sure if they were from this planet. Another thing that troubled Serena was her necklace looked almost identical to the one that was placed in her bag, but only hers wasn't the color black.

Another name that came to mind while she was holding the necklace was Evelyn. Had she known who Serena was, or did she even know how important the necklace was to the people after it? Serena herself wasn't too sure what the importance of the necklace was, but she did know one thing. Wherever she was at the moment, and no matter who was in the building, she wouldn't give up the necklace she held in her hands.

Sparing yet another glance at the necklace that she clenched in her hands, Serena felt the impulse to gently lift the edge of her dirty shirt and clean the dark blue sapphire that was partially encased by golden designs. But something caught her eye on the golden chain she hadn't noticed before.

Marring the chain was what looked like a dark stain that definitely wasn't there when she was given the necklace, but Serena couldn't fool herself anymore when she realized it was dried blood on the necklace. Almost immediately she started wiping at the newfound blood with a corner of the blanket that was on her bed. She frowned down at the necklace after the stain didn't go away, but she figured that the dark spot on the chain seemed less noticeable.

Once she was certain the necklace looked presentable she placed it around her neck, and she instantly felt more relieved when she felt the weight of the necklace against her skin. Deciding it was time to start moving she got off of the chair, and walked towards the closed wooden door, figuring that if she didn't move soon she would never get answers sitting around. Twisting the door handle, and pushing it open she let out a sigh of relief when it didn't make a loud creaking sound, and that no one was waiting outside of the door for her.

Feeling more confident than she did before, she headed left down the hallway because the room she had been in was located at the very end of the hall. As she passed a lot of empty rooms with the doors wide open she noticed they looked almost identical to the room that she was in. She made a right turn when she reached the end of the hall since there was no other option for anything but a right turn. Just as she made the turn she picked up her pace because she could see a set of stairs that would probably lead to the first floor where there should be people.

Feeling anticipation and anxiety at meeting with someone that could possibly give her answers she continued walking the last few feet towards the beginning of the stairs. But, before she could take the first step she noticed something strange a number of feet away from her. Out of all the perfectly identical doors there was one a few feet in front of her that looked like someone had been in it recently. As she stepped closer she noticed it looked pretty beat up, the door's handle was all but a piece of scrap sitting forgotten a few inches away from the open door. The wood didn't look too good either, there were multiple scratches and places where the door looked dented from being repeatedly kicked or hit. Curiosity outweighed her fear, so she stepped forward to see if anyone was inside.

As she cautiously peaked into the room she found out that the room was as bad as the door, if not worse. The room was in shambles, like someone had gone into a rage and tried to destroy everything they could find. Finally fear caught up with her at the thought of who broke out of the room. Backing away from the door she got ready to dash back to her room so she could start thinking about making an escape plan from this place instead of sticking around to find out who these people were. As she turned around she felt someone staring at her back, and she slowly turned to face whoever was watching her.

But once she turned around there was nothing that she could see since that part of the room was covered in shadows. Suddenly she caught a ripple of motion coming from the shadows by the stairs she had been about to go down. She took a step towards the figure cloaked in the shadows, but nothing happened, even as she closed in on the figure, it still didn't move. Once Serena was a couple feet away she realized that the figure had been waiting for her, but she was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand grip her shoulder tightly. Serena gasped in surprise when she felt pain blaze across the spot that was being gripped, though the persons grip wasn't painful she realized it was gripping the bruise from her fight with Adam.

Suddenly Serena was pushed out of the shadows where she was in the light again. As the light revealed Christa's face, Serena didn't know what to feel, she didn't know if she was safe or in danger. The only thing that was keeping Serena from screaming and ripping herself out of Christa's grasp was the fact that she was in a house with people she didn't know, and she was hoping Christa could possibly help her with a few questions. When she looked Christa in the face she was about to launch in a long sequence of questions, but as she opened her mouth she stopped.

Christa's face was marred with bruises, and she looked a sickly pale color, she looked a lot different than when she had first seen her. As Serena was about to ask what happened, Christa must have known what she was about to ask because she brought a finger to her lips, and firmly grabbed Serena's wrist instead of her shoulder. Surprisingly enough, Christa led her back to the room that was all but completely destroyed.

As Serena entered the small room she walked towards the window because she realized that it had large black bars like some sort of prison. She distinctly remembered that her bedroom didn't have anything like that at all. Touching the bars she heard the battered door shut as quietly as a door that was almost off its hinges could. She then heard footsteps approaching her, and Serena didn't feel like exerting the little amount of energy needed to turn around, she didn't even feel like she was in danger either.

But, she still wanted some things answered, so she turned around and faced Christa. Once she faced Christa she wished that she hadn't, before in the dim light she had only seen some of Christa's face which had a few bruises, but now she could see everything and it looked worse than she thought. It seemed like the woman in front of Serena had gone through a lot in a small amount of time, but so did she. Serena mused that she probably didn't look much better, if not worse than Christa did.

"You have your necklace with you? And you're actually able to wear it?" Christa's exasperated voice startled Serena out of her trance, and she couldn't help but notice how haggard the other woman's voice was. Christa seemed to be generally confused that Serena was wearing the necklace. "Um, I…Wait is there a problem with wearing it?" Serena struggled with her own voice for a few seconds; she hadn't used it in who knows how long. And her headache and body pains didn't help her thought process either.

"Well, I guess there is. I mean, I don't know. But didn't they lock you up or anything like they did to me?" Christa seemed to think for a moment. "Did you break out too Serena? Maybe we should get going, and save talking for a little later, huh?"

"Actually, I really didn't break out of my room. I just got out of bed, and simply opened my door, then walked down the hall," Serena looked around the room that they were in for a few moments. "Is this your room? Why did you destroy it; won't whoever is living here be angry at you?" Serena heard laughter from the other woman as she finished her sentence. "Yes, this was my room, actually more like my prison. I was kept in here for who knows how long, and I was heavily sedated."

"So, you managed to break out of this room, and you were heavily sedated?" Serena let her skepticism show as she stared at Christa, there was no way that whoever captured Christa could be that stupid as to leave the woman unguarded long enough to let the sedative wear off.

"Oh, I'm supposed to still be sedated. They injected it right here." She pointed to her right arm where there was numerous wounds made from a needle being hastily injected there. "It was not long ago that they gave me another dose before they left."

One thing that Serena knew was that if Christa was sedated heavily she would still be feeling the effects right now. Christa was either lying or she had another explanation since that's what she seemed to be getting at. "So what did you do to stop the effects of the sedative, you're supposed to be acting at least a little incoherent right now, much less standing straight." Christa looked at Serena for a few seconds before answering.

"I'll just tell you the truth, you can believe it or not, but I'm leaving after this, and you can come if you want to. I quickened the effects by speeding up the process by which the sedative works, so that I was down for five or so minutes instead of more."

Serena chose to believe her, but she was still debating whether or not to leave with her. Was she escaping to something worse than this, or would this be the worse situation if she stayed. True to her word, after a few seconds Christa was walking out of the bedroom, and heading away from the stairs. Serena quickly made up her mind and decided that following her would be a smart idea, rather than staying in this place without anyone that she remotely knew.

As she was catching up to the other woman she remembered that Christa was with the one guy named Adam, but she seemed to be doing everything for her young daughter who was nowhere to be found. "Christa, what do you know about where we are? The reason I'm asking is that I want to know what happens after this. If I left with you where would I go, and if I stayed here what happens then?"

Serena waited for an answer while Christa headed towards the room that Serena stayed in, and started undoing the latch to the window. As the window lock finally gave in, it made a screeching noise like nails on a chalkboard. Cringing at the noise, Serena waited for a reply to her question. And once Christa was done opening the window she turned around and gave Serena a searching look, but she just ended up sighing heavily.

"First, I'm not sure what will happen to you, mostly because you weren't locked up like I was, and I guess that's a good sign."Christa turned her back to Serena to rummage through a small backpack that she hadn't noticed before. "I don't know what they want from you, other than the necklace and your powers. I'm not certain how desperate they are for your abilities, I mean, I have abilities too, but you seen what they did to me." Serena looked at her blankly, she wasn't sure if she should leave or not. She also wasn't stupid; there was a reason that they did this to Christa, especially if she was in league with Adam.

And what she knew about Adam, which was barely anything, she should stay away from anyone associated with him, like the people who owned the place she was in now, and Christa. "When you say abilities, what do you mean? And how did you know I had any type of abilities?" Serena was curious to hear Christa's answer, she wanted to know more about what abilities she had and where she came from.

"By abilities I mean being able to use our power to do things like heal someone, and conducting your power through the necklace that you're wearing. I knew you had power and abilities because we can sense others in the area like you who have at least some degree of abilities. The necklace just enhances those abilities, providing a channel of sorts for the power to become even stronger than it is. I guess it's all up to the person who wears it." Serena still wanted to know more, but she knew Christa was getting anxious to leave, and she still had so many questions to ask.

"So, why was I given the necklace, and not someone else? And do I get to keep the necklace, it wasn't like I stole it, it was given to me." Serena finally let her voice show her disproval at what Christa did days ago to drag her into this mess.

"Before I explain anything any further, I just want to set this part straight so that you know my reasoning. I picked you out of desperation; we all knew that you had, for the most part, highly useful abilities, and a lot of power that wasn't being utilized good enough. What I mean by that is you really had no specialized training. And I didn't give you the necklace that you are still wearing, that necklace belonged to one of our previous members who…" Christa trailed off; her eyes looked glassy, as if she was deep in thought. But she snapped out of it seconds later, and gave an apologetic smile. And Serena didn't know if she should be flattered or insulted by the statements that Christa made, but before she could think on the statements more Christa's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Anyway, you just need to know that my only child is being threatened by Adam, but the reason that I don't stay here anymore is because I was betrayed by the people here, so I went to their enemy. And by going to the enemy, Adam ended up using my daughter as some type of insurance. He wanted to ensure that I would do everything that was asked of me, so whatever I do is because of my daughter's safety, but I will never come back to this place willingly because they betrayed me, and let my daughter get captured again. Being with Adam is better than staying here" With that, Christa let out a bitter laugh as she looked behind Serena, who felt multiple sets of eyes on her back which she hadn't noticed before.

"We betrayed you? I don't think so, y…" Before the man could finish his sentence Christa interrupted him like he hadn't even said anything.

"I know what you guys are here for, to keep me here, but you've taken everything away from me, and I mean everything. I'm going back, and nothing is stopping me." Christa sounded so bitter, yet desperate to get away. Serena felt a stab of pity towards the hurting woman, and she wanted to help her.

But, before she could do anything, or even look behind her to see exactly who entered the room, Christa was right next to her, and tightly gripping her wrist. "I'm sorry for this." Christa was so quiet that Serena was positive no one else in the room had heard what she said. And before even she could think on what Christa said, she was surprised to hear another voice. "What are you doing, get away from her!"

A distinctively masculine voice that she didn't recognize yelled out, and Serena gave a startled look in the direction of the voice. In just a few seconds she had foolishly forgotten that there were others in the room. And as she looked up she saw three men standing by the doorway, and one was about to run towards them. Just as she was about to look back to Christa for some sort of direction, she felt a searing pain on her arm that had her gasping in surprise. Shocked, she looked down to see blood spilling down her arm, and pooling to the floor in large crimson drops. Before she could react to what had happened she felt a knife by her throat.

"Now, take your hand and place it on my wrist where this bracelet is." Serena was surprised to hear Christa's voice, but not as surprised as she thought she should have been.

She knew Christa wanted to leave, and she had said that whatever she did was for her daughter. And to get out of this place she needed to use Serena, but Serena wasn't sure she understood the reason for her arm being sliced open needlessly by the knife. By now Serena felt her blood sliding down her arm and to the floor. Her blood seemed to be everywhere, it also flowed onto Christa's arm, and it stood out brightly on the light colored sweater she was wearing.

As Serena felt the knife inch closer to her neck she hesitantly placed her hand on the odd looking bracelet that Christa was wearing. "Good, now take it off, and then throw it to the floor quickly." Serena's hand tightened over the bracelet and tried to find the latch, but there was none, and it was far too tight to slip off. Sensing her hesitation, Christa made an annoyed noise under her breath. "Just break it off, there is no clasp."

As Serena applied pressure to the bracelet, it surprisingly started to crack. She thought it would be impossible to take the bracelet of with just her strength, and not with the aid of a tool. And just as it was about to crack off of Christa's wrist, Serena heard a faint shuffle of feet, and felt herself being spun around, the knife was pressed even closer to her skin that before.

"Stop moving towards us, she is going to take off this damn contraption that you placed on my wrist, so that I can finally leave this place. And did you forget, because I have your little replacement at my mercy right now, so if you keep coming closer, the knife gets closer to her. So, if you look at it this way, it's either me or her. You can't have both of us, and if you want to keep me here I will kill her right now, and that will be your entire fault. Maybe I should just kill her since that would pay you back for what you did to me!" Serena felt Christa's arms tighten around her, and the scary thing was she didn't know if Christa was lying about killing her or not.

"You really think we care about the girl that you have right now, she doesn't even know who we are. Just kill her now, you are going to stay here, that bracelet is still on, and as long as it is you can't leave."A masculine voice spoke with authority, like he was telling the truth. Serena hoped that he wasn't.

Serena now critically looked at the man who spoke, he looked similar to what she remembered Adam to look like. Actually, all three of the men looked similar in a couple of aspects, especially with their dark hair and tall stature. Strangely though, Serena felt calm, considering that blood was still running down her arm, and there was a knife close to her throat with someone threatening to kill her right now.

"I know that you need her, she is the most qualified for what you her to do, and you know it. You don't want me to actually kill her, which would be a rather large loss on your part." Smiling nastily at the three men, Christa grabbed Serena's bloody arm and placed it back on her wrist and watched as Serena broke the bracelet off entirely.

As it fell to the floor, Christa removed the bloody knife from Serena's throat, and placed it into her pocket while she smashed the bracelet completely with her feet, then she jumped out of the open window all in one quick motion. As Christa disappeared from view, Serena watched as the three men ran towards the window and looked for her. But, Christa was gone, and they knew it also, Serena had seen her vanish just as she jumped out of the window.

Suddenly Serena staggered, and almost fell to her knees; she had lost so much blood. She hadn't noticed it until Christa had disappeared, but the blood was in a puddle around her feet, and was quickly spreading. Serena watched warily as the three men by the window were talking in angry voices that were quickly getting louder, and she couldn't make out what they were saying.

But, before she knew what was happening one of the men came over to her and gently guided her back to the bed she had occupied earlier in the day. Once she was sitting upright in the small bed with her back resting against the wall she felt better, and less faint. The cool feeling of the wall against her back comforted her, and just as she was about to fall asleep a glass of water was pressed into her hand, which she accepted graciously. And once she accepted the water someone started to clean the wounds on her arm.

As she watched the unfamiliar man clean the blood off of her arm she noticed how careful he was, and how concentrated he looked. Serena wasn't surprised that Christa had jumped out of the window; she knew that's what the woman would eventually do. She didn't understand Christa's hate of the three men; at least one of them seemed decent. She figured it was one of those things you find out the real story in time, but she couldn't help but hope that she wasn't on the bad side of things. And she surprisingly felt pretty safe in a house that she didn't know anyone, and a complete stranger was cleaning her wounds that were inflicted by someone she knew better than him.

It was crazy, but she didn't know what to think, she just waited for someone to say something to her because not even the man cleaning her arm said anything. After a while of silence a voice startled her out of her reverie. "I'm about to put the antiseptic on your cuts, so be prepared for some burning." He didn't even look at her when he said this; he just kept his eyes trained on her arm.

"Fine, I'm ready." Serena spoke in a tired voice that betrayed exactly how tired and weary she was feeling. As she braced herself for the stinging of the antiseptic, nothing could have prepared her for the intense pain that came from whatever he was pouring onto her arm. "Some burning?" She gritted her teeth in pain, her wounds throbbing angrily at her. "What is this stuff?" After the burning slowly dulled, Serena carefully opened her eyes and watched as the man bandaged her arm with expertise.

"It's antiseptic to clean your wounds, which are pretty deep. I need to keep an eye on these because they may or may not need some stitches." He stated in a bored tone, already turning away from her to join the other men still arguing by the window. Serena wanted to catch his arm to make him turn around, but thought better of it.

"Um, I was wondering what your name is? And maybe a few questions answered?" Serena hoped he would turn around, and when he did she felt a little better about this situation. "My name is Phil, and over there by the window is Ben and Devon." He sighed and sat down at the corner of her bed, waiting for whatever else she wanted to know.

"So, are those two over there your brothers?" Serena wanted to get to know the men first, and then ask more important questions.

"No, but we have known each other for a while, so I guess you could say that." And with that he glanced towards the other two men, and Serena couldn't help but notice that he seemed uncomfortable without them. Once she noticed that the other two men were looking at her she decided to address all of them.

"Well, I know that each of you has a necklace like this," Serena pointed to her necklace, and she carefully watched all three of them look at it. "But, why am I here, will I be staying here with all of you? And why haven't I noticed any of you guys here before? I think I would at least notice someone like you three around this area." She could barely contain her curiosity. She wanted to shake someone because they were taking so long to answer her questions. Didn't they know this was important to her? After all, she did wake up in this unfamiliar bedroom with no recollection of how she got here. It's like they treated her as if nothing serious or life changing had happened, and that really bothered her since she seemed to be the only one who cared.

"You're here because we need you to fill the place of a fallen…comrade." Serena watched as he seemed to be thinking of a better word, but he just shrugged his shoulders and continued. "We think you'll be the best candidate since we're actually missing two people. At least you'll fill in one of our missing spaces that we need." She suddenly remembered that this must be the guy named Devon who spoke to her. And only one thing bothered her about what he said, he had surmised that she would just help them out, no questions asked! "If I even decide to do this, I need to know what I'll be doing. What do you need me for, to fight something, or what?" Serena anxiously waited for a response, because the answer to this determines whether she would leave or help them. Once again, Devon was the one who spoke, "Adam, the man that we saved you from, he is the one who is wrong. Just don't make the mistake of listening to Christa because she is blinded by the lies that he told her." He stopped his speech to make sure Serena was carefully paying attention to him, and content that she was, he continued. "We need to stop him before he destroys more lives; he is on a rampage because of his assumptions. He is after us, and anyone who could possibly be happy. He destroyed Christa's life, and many others because of something that happened between us fairly recently. He pieced things together the wrong way when we were back where we used to live. We have been on Earth for mere weeks, and he is already causing a lot of trouble that we need to stop."

And with that he stopped, Serena was pretty certain he wouldn't say anymore, she could tell because of the look the man named Ben was giving him.

"I think you've told her enough already, Devon. We don't even know she will help us, and you are already off on a tangent telling her almost everything about our lives." Ben sounded angry, so much so that his hand was clenching the table so tight that Serena thought it would break in half. Serena was fairly sure that they were sincere, because if they weren't, they were amazing actors.

She was also interested in learning more about their story, and how they got here. She was embarrassed to admit that she was afraid to bring up anything else about their home because she wasn't sure how Ben would react if he seemed so angry already. And by the way Devon talked, they must have all lived on another planet, and she wondered what had happened to make them move to Earth. She also noticed the longer she waited to reply the angrier Ben was getting. She only managed to stop a smile from going across her face, she was sure smiling at Ben wouldn't get him less angry.

"I'll do it, I'll help you." Serena looked around her for a few seconds, she didn't know what else to say, or do for that matter. She noticed that Ben was less angry, and that Devon, and Phil seemed more relaxed, which she guessed was as good a sign as anything else. "Oh, but there is one condition to me helping you guys out," Almost instantly all three of them tensed up like she was about to attack them. "Because I'm deciding to do this, I will need to know everything about where you've come from, and exactly how to use this necklace to further my power." Again, they all seemed to relax, at least marginally, but they all nodded at her. But Ben decided to bring something else up before they left her to sleep.

"I just hope you all know the implications of Christa cutting Serena's arm, and having her blood spilt on everything around them, including Christa herself." As he paused, the two men nodded in agreement. "Unless we have some of their blood, there is no way that we can counteract the effects or even get even with them."

Serena had a lot more questions that needed to be answered, but didn't want to sound naïve in front of them, even though they knew she wasn't from their home. She hoped that her blood didn't play a large role in this, but she knew it did, why else would Christa cut her arm open like that. She said she would do anything for her child, who was basically being held hostage by Adam. Serena just wanted to forget about everything for a few hours, and possibly get some rest. She knew that would never happen if she mentioned the fact that she had Adam's blood on her necklace, so she didn't mention it to them.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for reading this far! I'm really into this story again, and now I wonder why I even left it for countless months that I don't want to think about. Any and all support, questions, and critique are welcomed, and highly appreciated. I basically know how this will end, and what will be in the middle. Expect to see the next chapter quite soon, the only reason I'm stopping is because of the ridiculously late hour. Oh, and if anyone was wondering, Darien will be in the next chapter.


End file.
